Junpei's Gangnam Style
by shouta-warrior
Summary: Junpei—; Oneshot, rada OOC. Kambing legendaris Gekkoukan High, Junpei Iori, terkena virus Gangnam Style! Kayak gimana, tuh?


Junpei Iori.

Si kambing-eh, badut legendaris dari Gekkoukan High School ini tengah adem-ayem di sofa lounge, mengipasi dirinya yang banjir keringat di sana-sini - Yah, maklumlah, ini musim panas, dan AC dorm malah rusak. Walhasil, Iwatodai Dorm telah terkontaminasi dengan bau badannya yang naujubile busuknya, bahkan—

**"STUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIII! BAU KETEK LU NYAMPE KE KAMAR GUEEEE!"****  
**  
—Yukari Takeba, cewek sekseh nan keceh ini ikut jadi korban. Aktivitasnya terganggu, bahkan ia sampai mengenakan masker ala dokter-dokter bedah ketika mendatangi Junpei yang bersikap acuh tak acuh - atau emang dia gak sadar ada Yukari di sebelahnya. Dengan cekatan, Yukari langsung menjitak kepala Junpei. "Woi, kambing busuk! Pake deodorant gak sih lo?!" bentak Yukari.

"Ih, Yuka-tan!" Junpei meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa, Yuk? Klepek-klepek ama bau badan gue yang sekseh-"

"NAJIS! Amit-amit jabang bayi!" Yukari mengedikkan bahunya, langsung pusing-pusing mual dan muntah di tempat. "Pantes aja si Ken, Koromaru ama Aragaki-senpai langsung ngacir keluar!"

"Iori-san jahat!" Fuuka tiba-tiba muncul. "Bunga bangkai-ku aja baunya gak kayak gini!" protesnya kesal. Sejak kapan Fuuka punya tanaman bunga bangkai? Hanya tuhan yang tahu...

"Stupei mah, emang raja bau.." Kali ini Minato yang muncul. Si bocah emo nan keceh seratus persen ini masih aja pake headphone yang dibelinya dari zaman kuda gigit besi berkarat. "Tau gak, lu nyusahin senpai-senpai kita..." Minato mengerling pada Mitsuru dan Akihiko yang asik menyemprot ruangan di dorm dengan semprotan pengharum maha mutakhir - yang sayangnya tidak mempan dengan bau Junpei yang wow itu.

"Enak aja!" Bantah Junpei. "Badan gue gak sebau itu kok-"

"Itu kan menurut lo!" Minako ikut nimbrung dengan kakaknya. "Lo nambahin penderitaan anak-anak satu dorm aje! Udah AC rusak, lu tambahin juga dengan bau badan lo! Kasian tuh, Aigis! Ampe rusak mesinnya!" Minako menunjukkan jari tengahnya, ke arah Aigis yang udah over-heated gara-gara bau Junpei.

"Atau lo..." Minako langsung menyeringai serem ala film Scre*m. "...Mau gue mutilasi?"

"HIII! AMPUN MBAK!" Junpei sembah sujud ke Minako.

"Aduh, jangan Minako!" Fuuka membela Junpei. "Gini-gini dia 'kan penghibur sejati-nya SEES..." ujar Fuuka, disertai anggukan Minato dan Yukari (padahal Yukari kepengen juga mutilasi ntuh anak).

"Beta tidak peduli," Minako langsung ketawa-ketiwi ala kuntilanak, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging yang super tajem. "**DIEEEEE, YOU STUPEEEEEEEIIIII!"**

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran _kutangkap-engkau-maka-tamatlah-riwayatmu_ antara Junpei dan Minako yang kesurupan arwah psikopat.

**=0=0=0=0=**

Junpei kini terbaring di kamarnya. Ia selamat dari kejaran maut-nya Minako secara ajaib. Bau badannya kini menghilang setelah Mitsuru melumuri badannya dengan deodorant (?).

"Men, bosan gue..." gumam Junpei.

Musim panas emang membosankan kali ini. Tadinya Junpei mau kawin lari-eh, kencan ama Chidori, malah batal gara-gara Chidori ternyata harus ngurusin Takaya ke RSJ terdekat. PR-nya menumpuk, namun dasar Junpei emang supermalas, megabego, dan ekstrabodoh, tidak ia kerjakan. Bingung mau ngapain, akhirnya dia nyetel TV bututnya. Berkali-kali jari Junpei memijit tombol remote, mencari channel TV yang sekiranya uasek bagi dia-

_"..Oppa is Gangnam style__  
__Gangnam style..."__  
_  
Heh? Lagu korea? Si kambing satu ini emang bukan ahli bahasa, namun ia tahu bahwa lagu itu berbahasa korea, bukan mandarin. Junpei langsung men-switch channel yang memutar lagu yang barusan ia dengar.

Seketika Junpei ngakak-ngakak, liat video klip lagu tersebut; Oppa Gangnam Style yang dinyanyikan oleh PSY. Liriknya emang aneh, video klipnya juga dipenuhi cewek-cewek bohai bin sekseh. Tapi tariannya sungguh konyol sehingga bikin perut Junpei serasa dikocok-kocok pake mixer-

**"STUPEEEEI! BISING LOOOO!"** teriak Akihiko dari ruangan sebelah.

Junpei langsung mingkem, berusaha menahan tawa. Senpai-nya ini kalo ngamuk emang bisa memporak-porandakan mood satu orang.

Okeh. Back to story, Junpei sebelumnya udah tau tentang Oppa Gangnam Style, anak-anak cewek di dorm pada ribut bicarain itu lagu. Denger-denger sih, katanya Britney Spears sampe demen ama ini lagu, mau niruin gayanya **[1]**. Bahkan, Justin Bieber digosipin bakal bikin versi US dari Oppa Gangnam Style **[2]**.

Dan, saat itu juga, terbesit di otak Junpei yang segeda kacang kenari itu. Sebuah ide gila.

_...Hei, kenapa gue gak coba bikin Oppa Gangnam Style ala gue?__  
_  
Junpei langsung senyam-senyum gaje.

**=0=0=0=0=**

Junpei abis membuka laptopnya, donlot lagu Oppa Gangnam Style. Kini Junpei mengenakan sebuah jubah polkadot warna-warni dengan dasi berwarna pink, celana panjang warna orange. Pokoknya, penampilan Junpei saat ini udah me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u kayak pelangi. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata warna hitam, mirip kayak punya Arnold _Schwarzenegger_. Sebuah _handy cam _telah tersetel di meja belajarnya, menghadap ke dirinya.

Dengan satu kali tekan, Junpei menekan pada tombol play di playlistnya, memutar lagu Oppa Gangnam Style. Ia pun mulai bergaya (sok) keceh, ternyata si Kambing edan ini mau lip sync.

_Oppa is Gangnam style__  
__Gangnam style _(Junpei berlagak keren, bibirnya monyong lima senti)  
_  
__A girl who is warm and humanle during the day__  
__A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee__  
__A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes _(Junpei megap-megap gak jelas)  
_A girl with that kind of twist___

_I'm a guy__  
__A guy who is as warm as you during the day__  
__A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down__  
__A guy whose heart bursts when night comes__  
__That kind of guy _(Junpei memutar kepalanya seperti trio macan)__

_Beautiful, loveable__  
__Yes you, hey, yes you, hey__  
__Beautiful, loveable__  
__Yes you, hey, yes you, hey__  
__Now let's go until the end _(Junpei melakukan shuffle dance yang hancur)  
_  
__Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style__  
__Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style__  
__Oppa is Gangnam style _(Junpei menari ala Gangnam Style, yang dipelajarinya susah payah, namun tetap aja keliatan ngaco)__

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style__  
__Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh___

_A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays__  
__A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes__  
__A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all__  
__A sensable girl like that___

_I'm a guy__  
__A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays__  
__A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes__  
__A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles__  
__That kind of guy___

_Beautiful, loveable__  
__Yes you, hey, yes you, hey__  
__Beautiful, loveable__  
__Yes you, hey, yes you, hey__  
__Now let's go until the end___

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style__  
__Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style__  
__Oppa is Gangnam style___

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style__  
__Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh___

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby__  
__I'm a man who knows a thing or two__  
__On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby__  
__I'm a man who knows a thing or two _(Junpei meringkik ala kuda)

_You know what I'm saying__  
__Oppa is Gangnam style___

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style__  
__Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh _(Junpei pamer pantat)

Junpei menari - tapi tariannya lebih persis kayak kambing mau dikurbain buat Idul Adha, menggila dan meliar. Selesai ber-lipsync ria, Junpei menyetop handy cam-nya, mau melihat video yang ia buat dengan segenap hati (cuih).

_Anjir, gue keliatan edan banget_. Sadar juga si kambing satu ini. Nahas oh nahas, dengan berat hati, Junpei delete video itu. Mimpinya buat jadi idola Yutub kayak Sinta dan Jojo, serta Norman, hancur berkeping-keping.

Tanpa Junpei sadari, 4 makhluk nista bernama Mitsuru Kirijo, Minato Arisato, Minako Arisato, dan Yukari Takeba, terkikik-kikik melihat Junpei yang barusan ber-lip sync, melalui CCTV yag dipasang di kamar Junpei. Dan mereka berencana meng-upload aksi lipsync Junpei, dengan titel, _Junpei's Gangnam Style_ di Yutub.

Mungkin, esok hari, si Kambing bakalan jadi idola yutub selanjutnya. Who knows?

.

.

.

.

**[1]** Ini saya tau dari Kouhai saya =))

**[2]** Saya tau ini pas liat artikel mengenai Gangnam Style. Yah, kalo Bieber beneran bikin versi US-nya... Gak kebayang deh, uhuk.

Hyah~ Gaje deh. Saya buat ini dari hape, makanya rada ngaco ihikihik.

Sebenarnya saya juga baru tau tentang Gangnam Style~ jadi yagituh deh. =))  
Ide ini terbesit begitu saja di kepala saya, wkwkwk. Kenapa Junpei? Karena dialah yang pantas saya nistakan hohohoho~~

Anyway, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic oneshot. So, banyak cacad everywhere~~ eheh.


End file.
